The Start Of Something
by Wolf-Lover-317
Summary: This is the beginning of my attempt at a 500 chapter A&O story. WISH ME LUCK! Rated T for later chapters. Oh by the way i call my readers Hellions for the same reasons pewdie calls his subs bros (just wanted to clarify so no one gets offended) any ideas SHOUT EM! BYE R&R Edit: Ask me questions about ANYTHING and I might make a series or post it on my profile thingy. Bai for real PM
1. Chapter 1

CH-1

2 months after the end of the movie

"Please Kate, let's go to Sawtooth and start our own pack." Humphey said pleadingly to Kate, but Kate quickly replied "No Humphey their's Hunters, Poachers, and we don't even know if someone already moved there." He had an idea that would make kate come with him so he sighed and hung his head "Fine."

"Good now come on we have to go home." she said. Humphrey hid his grin from Kate as he stood up and said "Ok but..." Kate looked behind her to see Humphrey looking down studied him for a second and then said "Yeah Humphrey?" Humphrey then stood up and yelled "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"

The chase was on, Kate was laughing as she ran. While Humphrey was trying to find a train to get on so she would get on it with him. Just then there was a train going south he quickly jumped on before Kate could stop him. "Humphrey what are you doing jump off!" Kate yelled Humphrey quickly thought of an excuse to get her on the train "I can't i'm scared!" he lied.

Kate's only choice was to jump on with him now or pull him and possibly hurt him. as she caught up to the car Humphrey was in and jumped on just before the bridge. "Humphrey why did you jump on the train?" she said. He just smiled at her serious expression "WHY" she said. That broke him out of his trance and before he could reply she finally put all the pieces to together. "Wanting to start a pack together" she mumbled.

Kate was growling at him Humphrey looked behind him for something to stop her and he yelled "I'M PREGNANT!" while flinching. Kate's growling turned into laughter at her omega's bad excuse and managed to get out "Oh my god your horrible at making excuses." He was just glad she calmed down. After a minute or so she stopped laughing and sat next to Humphrey and put her head on his shoulder.

Just as he was going to sleep she said "I'll try this pack thing with you but, one mistake and me and whatever we have with us are leaving." His eyes lit up as he rolled over looking at Kate and said "No mistakes." He promised as they fell asleep.

Humphrey later awoke to the sound of the train stopping Humphrey looked outside for any humans there were none that he could see. He woke up Kate who was frowning asking in a yawn "where are we?" Humphrey thought for a bit while Kate was waking her self up. Then he spoke "Idaho maybe?" Kate just sighed and walked east. Humphrey ran up to her and said poking her with his elbow "So about this whole pack thing does that mean we could have pups?" She stopped and said "Hold your horses there cowboy don't get ahead of your self." He sighed and mumbled just as Kate screamed in delight.

Humphrey turned around quickly to find Kate squealing her head off at a very large den at the top of a hill. they smelled to see if another wolf lived there but no one did so they claimed it and marked their territory. while Kate found a little 4 month old pup hiding in a bush from kate. The first thing kate noticed was that she was very small possibly the runt of its litter "It's ok you can come out i won't hurt." Kate said softly. The pup was suprised and hid deeper in the bush "You promise?"a squeaky voice came out. Kate nodded the pup came out in the light and it was...(tell me what she looks like and name in the reviews i post on weekends so hurry up and post! the winner gets nothing =D)


	2. Chapter 2

The little pup walked foreword in to the light revealing her pitch blasck fur and perfect white underbelly and said very shyly "my names ashley. wahts yours?" hate stunned by her looking so adoreable and replied in a wisper "uhhh kate" ashley giggled then sighed . kate noticed something was wrong "hey where are your parents? your way to young to be out here by yourself." she said. Ashley then started to cry softly hoping kate would not hear her. "tell me where there at and ill find them." kate said just as softly "you won't find them they left me here to die" she said between sobs. "they woulden't do that" Kate said softly*. "Well they did!" she said.

Kate asked her to come with her, and she agreed so on there way kate asked ashley "i meant to ask you, what are you?" Ashley just stared at her and then yelled "A GIRL!" after a minute kate said "yeah i can tell...oh where here." Ashley got wide eyed when she saw the other wolf at the den and hid behind kates leg. she said shakily "W-Who's that?" Then humphrey walked up to kate and said "Well whos this bundle of joy" he said looking at ashley blushed and said "ashley" humphrey smiled and said "thats a very pretty name." kate stared at him then said "ashely go to the den for a second please." ashley agreed and ran to the den. Kate then wispered to him "What was that?!" Humphrey looked at her strangely the smiled and said "wait wait wait...you thought me and the pup...HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god!" Kate roled her eyes and said sorry and walked into the den,and she vowed to find her parents in the morning.

In the morning ashley woke up and saw nobody around her...she was alone again so she ran out side to find kate and humphrey eating a deer. Humphrey was turned around facing the other side of ashley, so she jumped on him and bit him and yelled "BOO!" Humphrey startled by ashley jumped behind kate and yelled "Kill it Kate!" Until he opened his eyes and saw it was ashley then sighed and continued eating his deer while Kate and Ashley laughed at him and then said "Watch ashley for me." as she ran at full speed. A few minutes go by with Ashley and humphrey playing tag in the time they had a break "So I meant to ask you waht are you?" Ashley to tired to yell said "A girl." humphrey laughed and said "Not what i meant. i mean are you an alpha or an omega?" Ashley stared at him and said "What?" he sighed and said "Nevermind I"ll tell you later."

Back to Kate =( *Warning graphic material*

Kate spent four hours searching for ashleys scent and she finally caught it but it was very faint. She ran at top speed to it hoping for the best. When she got there she nearly puked at the sight of two dead wolves one white and black and another a complete black one with scratches and bites and parts eaten off them, and what looked like bear prints surounding them. Then to the right was four dead puppies that looked like just like Ashley except one who was all black curled up in balls nearly ripped in half and scratches and bites. Kate was trying to scream but nothing came out. So she ran back home and when Ashley walked up to her and was telling her about log sledding, but kate just got teary eyed and started crying as she ran to the den and hid in the back room where only her and humphrey knew about and contiued to cry. when humphrey walked in he said "what's the matter?" Kate hid her head as she cried and said softly so ashley couldn't hear

her "I-I found...Ashley's parents d-dead and her b-brothers and s-s-sisters were with them...what if that happend to her? they were so young and fagile..." Humphrey stood there in shock and said

"What now? Do we keep her?" Kate supprised by her mates response and said "Of course we do what else?!"

Kate is running away from two wolves and then says "This is enough." and turns around to see the dead parents she found earlier that night and they say in unison very angerly "You could have helped us. That you and that bear destroyed our family, we were happy!" then they slowly started moving closer to her. She wanted to run away but couldn't. so she screamed and woke up to find Ashley sleeping next to her. So she walked outside and said "What did i do wrong?" as humphrey walked up to her and said "whats the matter?" Kate startled by his voice yelped then shyly laughed and said "I had a nightmare, and in it was her parents who were dead and they were chasing me and I couldn't move. But before they could attack me i woke up..." humphrey studied her and said "lay down with me" motioning his head at a tree on a hill. Kate agreed and followed him and they both laid down and after a minute humphrey noticed she was asleep and nugged her and said "go to the den I'll be back in a minute." she nodded and walked off half asleep. he watched her as she stumbled her way in to the den, then walked into the woods to catch a rabbit. As he was walking he heard a twig snap and turned around but as soon as he did he got pinned by a wolf who's voice was strained and hoarse as if he was running a great distance "Who are you?!" he said loudly as if trying not to wake someone. Humphrey managed to get out "Humphrey!" The wolf got off him and said "Humphrey? what are you doing here?" he just said "First who are you?" He was about to say something before a female wolf yelled "Garth where are you?" Humphrey said "Barth what are you doing here" just as Lilly walked through a bush and saw him shocked she yelped and said "who are y-" she was cut off by Humphrey and said "Later follow me" as he led them to his den and said "Be quite I want to suprise Kate." Lilly said "Humphrey why-" cut off by Garth "Later" as they got in they all went to sleep.

When Ashley woke up and saw Lilly and Garth she screamed. Her scream woke up everyone then Kate opened her eyes to see Lilly here she jumped on her and said "Lilly who'd you get here" Lilly who was startled said "Mom and Dad went to war with the eastern pack so we ran away to start our own pack." as Lilly and Kate were talking Ashley was hiding behind her pile of grass she slept on. Garth walked over to humphrey and pointed at Ashley "Man you guys work fast." Humphrey confused noticed what he meant and said "What?! No we found her and decided to raise her." Garth said ok and walked off. Ashley walked over to humphrey and said "So and i an Alpha or an Omega?" humphrey completely forgot and told her about the ranks and what they did then asked her which one she wanted to be. "i don't know let me try them both."

**What will happen next!?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Kate and Garth are teaching Ashley alpha skills such as hunting, how to carry a deer easier, and tracking. In hunting she cried when the rabbit died, she refused to carry the deer. Then in tracking she moaned "Ugh this is sooo boring...lets do something else like log sledding!" Garth who was very annoyed at her whining through out the entire lesson stood up and said "Ok if you don't like to do this go back to the den and go 'log sledding' AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Kate stared at Garth then mouthed the words "Shut your mouth." Not noticing Ashley running away back to the den and buried her face in Humphreys tail, and said beteen sobs "G-Garth was mean to me because I hated to hunt." Ashley was startled by whose voice she heard it wasn't Humphrey it was female. The female voice said "Don't worry little girl...Whats your name?" Ashley looked up and saw a completely White wolf and she screamed and backed up. Startled by Ashleys screaming the White wolf started screaming too, Humphrey came running out of the den to the scene of a white and black wolf and white wolf screaming. Humphrey laughed at the sight, but when Ashley saw Hmphrey she ran and hid behind him.

"Lilly why are you to screaming" he managed to get out between laughs she replied with "She came running up to me, crying about Garth being mean to her then she screamed. The scream scared me so I screamed." He looked down at Ashley and then said "go with Lilly she'll help you i'm going to sleep so not much fun here." as he walked in to the den shaking Ashley off of him. Ashley then slowly walked up to her and said "Ashley." Lilly said "what?" Ashley stated "My names Ashley." Lilly wagged her tail as she thought "Finaly someone like me." Ashley noticed this as she smiled at her and thought the exact samething then broke the thoughtful silence by saying "Wanna play Fox Hole?" Lilly excited by the thought and said "Sure how do you play." Ashley said me and my brothers and sisters uesd to play this game. What you do is you one of us has to hide and dig a hole and hide in it then the other person has to find them. Sounds fun right?" Lilly nodded her head and said "im first though" Ashley smiled and nodded in agreement.

Lilly ran as fast as her legs could carry her and found a good big tree by the main den and dug a hole as fast as she could and hid in it and noticed it was quite roomy so she snuggled up and waited for Ashley to find her and in the time she sat there she noticed how dirty she got and heard Ashley coming and decided to scare her as she heard her get closer she jumped out only to find a big drooling bloody grizzly bear. Lilly frozen in fear she yelled "HELP ME!" then ran twards the den. In the distance Kate and Garth heard her and ran to see what was the matter as they got there they saw the bear and Lilly running away to the den Kate ran to save her sister. Garth followed suit and yelled go "Lilly run, me and Garth will handle this!" Kate then jumped on top of the bear biting it and Garth biting its legs making it fall and breaking one of its legs so he leaped on it during its vain attempt to escape.

The bear in one last attempt lashed out at kate and hit her and made her fall off and have three long scratches along her back as she passed out from shock she yelled "Get Ashley" Lilly hiding behind a snoring Humphrey (who was completely oblivious to the world around him was also having a dream about...things with kate.) ran to get Ashley passing Garth who was doing well against the bear to find Ashley still trying to find her she ran over a picked her up and ran back to the den Ashley in protest said "Hey you're supossed to hide and i find you not the other way around." Then ashley saw Kate laying on the ground bleeding and garth fighting the bear. When they got back to the den Lilly told ashley to stay in thbe den while she got kate Ashley nodded in agreement. So Lilly looked out to see if the bear was still fighting Garth. It was so she ran out to go get kate and pulled her back into the den and said in the process "You need to lose some weight sis..." as she pulled her in the den ashley walked up to her and cuddled up next to her and cried.

Garth was doing well on his own but with kates help it would have been easier to kill the bear. It swung at him and he doged it and leaped at what seemed like the only way to get to its neck and bit it. the bear leaped up in shock and fear as it tried to get him off of him the bear fell backwards in an attempt to hurt Garth but he leaped off of it as it fell back and lunged for the stomach and killed it and roared its loudest. All the birds in the area flew off and the crows cawed in shock as if the placed bets. Garth proud of his accomplishment he walked up to the den to see Humphrey waking up smiling as he said "What i miss?" not seeing kate. Garth lunged at him and said "I killed a bear and your soon-to-be wife almost got killed while your up here being lazy!"

Kate waking up seeing the scene winced as she spoke "Get off of him Garth..." Ashley perked up and licked her all over and said "I thought you were dead kate never do that again!" Kate who got teary eyed said "I'll try not to...Ashey I need to sleep." Ashley said "ok ill let you sleep." while getting up and walking outside but ran back in crying because the bear was dead. Humphrey got up to get some water and told Ashley to come with him she said "ok but no where near the bear please." Humphrey nodded and they walked out to the pond in silence. Ashley broke the silence "It's all my fault...I made Lilly play the game and the bear hurt mo-I mean Kate." Humphrey studied her then stopped and then sat down and, said "No its not Ashley its no ones fault except the bear's. Don't hold your self responsible like that. Plus kates fine its just a scratch." Ashley still walking said "No the scratches can get infected and she'll get sick...plus if that doesn't happen then every one is still mad at me" crying softly. "No Ashley no one will I promise" he said looking up at the sky and saw the moon and said "Ok kiddo time for bed" as he walked over to pick her up to take her back to the den.

Kate woke up to find two leaves on her scratches and said "Huh...weird" as she pulled them off then Ashley yelled "No stop those'll help you heal." so she stopped and asked "how do you know?" Ashley looked embaressed and said "My mom taught me when i was a pup to help wolves." Kate thanked her and walked outside where the warm sun beat down on her as she covered her eyes to see Humphrey walking up a hill with Lilly and of course Kate being Kate she followed them to where they were going humphrey said "where should we go?" looking around and then lilly spotted something near Kate and said "Here" as she pulled out a log kate exhaled and acted like she was hunting a rabbit and said "hey humphrey what cha' doin?" humphrey startled by Kates voice He said "Christ you scared me uhh were just log sledding. wanna come with?" Kate said "sure got nothing better to do" as she hopped on the log in front of humphrey a thought came across his mind "we should get Ashley" then looked at lilly and said "Can you do us a favor and get Ashley for us?" lilly replied with a simple nod as she left Kate looked at Humphrey and said "What now?" This is how most of his sexual thoughts of Kate started. Humphrey said "What ever you want" just as he said that kate got on top of him and pushed a rock making the go down the hill at top speed. (not what he thought or wanted at the moment) they passed Lilly talking to Ashley.

Garth getting VERY annoyed with the fact that he has to dig a den by himself while the others did nothing so he walked up to lilly and said gently "Lilly will you come help me dig the den?" she was happy he asked her "yeah I'll help you. Bye Ashey" Ashley said sadly "Bye, Lilly" as she walked off laughing Ashley laid down in a grassy plain and wanted to have someone she could play with all the time. then she remembered Humphrey and Kate will probably play with her so she stood up and ran to their den and she said "Kate, Humphrey?" They were both laying down tired from "log-sledding" and kate said "we can't honney sorry. we're tired." Ashley looked down and said "ok..." and walked to Lilly and waited for them to be done and when they were Ashley wagged her tail uncontrollably as Lilly walked over and said "I can't play Ashey im so dirty im going to take a bath ask Garth he has nothing to do." as she walked off.

Ashley hoped for the best as she walked over to the newly dug den to an tired redish alpha and she walked very slowly. "uhh garth can you play with me?" she wispered Garth looked up and saw a sad little omega and she reminded him of his sister who died when they were pups. So he stood up and he noticed he towered over her and it was unfair, but he said "what did you have in mind?" as she wagged her tail wildly but stopped when she said "I didn't think i'd get this far...uhhhm how about tag?" he looked down at her and said "ok but im it" she ran and hid behind a tree and was quiet. garth of course knew where she was but he wanted her to have fun and said very stiffly "oh no where could she be?" she giggled and he hid behind the same tree as her and said "Got you!" and tagged her as she giggled and he jogged away and she had to run to catch him. Well you get the picture...

Lilly smiled as she watched them play and relized she wants pups but shook that thought off her mind. Garth would never want to have pups. So she continued her bath and dried off, then walked to her new den and went to sleep. Ashley who was having a good time got tired. So she told garth bye and walked back to the den to get ready to sleep. But when she laid down she heard Kate talking outside on the top of the den with Humphrey. She wanted to listen to them so she walked outside and tried to listen "What then Humphrey" Kate wispered. Humphrey sighed and thought for a moment and finally said "We tell her." Ashley wanted to know what was going on so she walked up behind them and said "Tell me what?"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey um..." kate said in response. Ashley knowing somethings up she said "What happend?" kate shook her head at Humphrey sadly and jumped down into the den. He told Ashley to sit next to him, and she did so with caution and said "Yeah? Am I in trouble?" Humphrey chuckled and said "Why? Should you be? Ashley..." Looking in to her forest green eyes and said with tears in his eyes "Your...uhhm...Your parents and your...brothers and sisters are dead. They were killed by a bear about a week or two ago...I'm sorry." Ashley looked down at her paws in shock and stood there crying for about Ten minutes until she said "So what now, Do you keep me?" Humphrey said "Yeah, we'll keep you. Well Ashley im going to bed come down when you're ready for bed." Ashley silently nodded and continued to stare at her paws until she got sleepy. Determined to stay awake she walked down to the stream to get some water, but when she got there she saw a wolf that she thought to be Garth and drank some water but when she looked up she yelped in suprise when she saw a brown pup in Her reflection.

He wispered "Wow..." She turned around angerily and said "What are you looking at?" he backed up and said "I-I'm sorry its just...you're so beautiful." When he finished his sentence she bushed and quietly said "Thank you. What's your name?" He quietly said "Steven but you can call me Seth. Oh I meant to ask you how old are you?" she said quietly so she wouldn't wake up Kate or Humphrey "Four Months you?" he was staring at her then said "Five months. So what do you want to do?" as she yawned she said "Go to sleep" as she walked to the den but was stopped by Seth's question "Hey do you think i can stay with you?" she nodded and led him in and they both laid down next to each other and went to sleep.

Kate woke up and yawned and was shocked when she saw...Seth. She tapped Humphrey to get him up to see if the brown pup was real. When he saw Kate he smiled but stopped when Kate put her paw to her mouth and pointed at the brown pup. Humphrey shot up and slowly walked over to him and poked him. Seth just wiggled around and yawned as he awoke to a grey wolf standing over him and and yellowish wolf behind him. Seth looked around for a way to get out of there, and said "Uhh..." Then laughed nervously then looked at Ashley and lightly kicked her to wake her up. Kate walked up and woke up Ashley and said "Who's this...cause he won't say anything." Ashley giggled and said "Thats Seth I met him last night when I went to get some water and he said he didn't have a place to sleep and I said he could sleep here." Seth nodded quickley at Humphrey and Kate then ran out of the den as Kate was telling Ashley not to do that again.

Seth saw a reddish wolf and white wolf eating. Considering The other two wolves saw him sleeping next to their daughter he decided to stay away from them for a bit and meet them. He walked over and said cheerfully "Hey I'm new here so what are you're names?" Garth acted like didn't hear him and continued to eat. Lilly said "Hi im Lilly and This is Garth. Hes not a morning person like me. So you said your new here...Where are you staying?" Garth got up and walked off in to the woods to hunt. "I was with Ashley for a night but i don't know." Lilly thought for a second then said "I'll be back" as she ran off after Garth who was stalking a deer for dinner just as Lilly ran up to him yelling "Garth, Garth Come here." scaring the deer off he walked up to her and sighed sarcastically "What Lilly? Who died now?"

"No one, you know that pup that was at our den?" He nodded "I wanted to ask you if he could stay with us." He stared at her then laughed "Are you serious? You want to keep a pup that we know nothing about. He could be a killer for all we know. I mean he could have pysco parents running around here and you still want to have him LIVE with us?" She replied "Yes I do." He sighed "If i say 'Yes' will you leave me alone so we can eat tonight?" She nodded excitedly "Fine." She jumped up in joy and hugged Garth and thanked him and ran back to the den. Only to find Seth telling a story to an unamused Ashley Lilly giggled "Come here you two." Ashley the first one to bolt up and run over to her hoping for some fun. Seth the second hoping nothing bad happend. "Ok you guys wanna play a game?" Ashley nodded her head first, and Seth copied her. "So what you have to do is annoy Humphrey, Kate and Garth the first one who gets done first wins "Well im already in the lead." Ashley and Lilly looked at him and said "How?"

"Ashley you know how...this morning with your parents." Ashley remembered last night and ran off crying. Lilly looked at Seth and said "Uhhh what happend?" he shrugged and said "I'll find out." as he ran to get her he caught up with her quickly and said "What's the matter Ash?" She sniffed and said "Nothing." He knew something was wrong and realized "Their not your parents are they?" She nodded and said "Not my REAL parents" Seth looked down not knowing what to say. She put her head on his shoulder and cried silently. He put his arm around her, but she seen what was happening and stood up and said "I'm gunna go to bed, go talk to Lilly." He nodded and said "Ok Ash." As he walked off.

"Hey Lilly know where I can sleep tonight cause i don't think her par-I mean Kate and Humphrey will let me stay there." Lilly turned around and said "Yeah just a minute" After a few minutes She walked out and said "You can live here if you want." He wagged his tail and said "With you and Garth?" She nodded. "YES! I get to live close to Ash!...I mean so we can play...more" Lilly just smiled.

"It's about time we're alone" Humphrey said. "No kids no Lilly or Barf. Ahhh this is the life." He said. Kate nodded in agreement and laid down next to Humphrey and said "I don't mind having Ashley around I prefer it really...But some time away will be fine" looking at her scratch marks and sighed "I'm tired." Humphrey said "You know we could give Ashley some friends..." Kate shot up and said "How?!" He smirked and said "Well she'll have to wait a bit though like around 9 months and 5 weeks after that." She was unamused as she said "You realize we've only been together for two months and a week right, and you're already talking about pups." He nodded "Yeah so?" She sighed and said "Let me think about it." He laid back down and said "So that means a no then?"

Ashley came out of the den and saw Seth running over to her Yelling "Guess what Ash! I'm living with Lilly and Garth!" He said wagging his tail "Uh-huh" She said with out paying attention as she walked over to the pond. Garth laughed and said "Hey Love-Bird come here." Seth looked around and pointed at himself with his paw and Garth nodded. So Seth walked over and said "Yeah what do you need?" Garth smiled and said "I think you got a crush on Ashley. But thats just me." Seth blushed and looked at Ashley to see if she was looking. Then back to Garth and said "Yeah, so what?" He laughed and said "I'll help you get her, But we'll need to do some tests. Ok?" Seth nodded and said "Anything." Garth then said "Ok go over to her and see what she likes to do. We'll go from there." He nodded as he walked off.

"Hey Ash what do you want to do?" She looked up and turned around and said "How about we swim in the pond?" He got wide eyed when she said swim and he stuttered "Uhhh A-Ash I can't swim." as he lied "Oh well I'll teach you sometime. Oh i got to go see Kate now so I'll see you later." as she walked off. Garth walked out from behind the bush and said "Well what'd you learn?" Seth watched her until she got out of sight and said "Swiming. She likes to swim." Garth told Seth to follow him to a spot where he'll teach him somethings to get Ashleys attention. He agreed and followed him to a small log. "What now" he said looking around tapped him and said "Watch this" as he broke the log in to a stack then jumped down and said "Show that to her and she'll LOVE YOU." Seth nodded and walked off to find Ashley

"But Kate why can't I go in the woods?" Kate shook her head then said "Wild animals." Ashley sighed in anger "We're wild animals!" Humphrey staying out of it continued to eat his part (and some of kates) part of the deer. "No and thats it!" Kate said as Ashley said "I'm going to Lilly's" While she walked there Seth ran to her and said "Follow me I wanna show you something cool!" she followed him silently to a little log in the woods, and sat down as he showed her what Garth taught him except he fell and the log hit his leg on the way down. Ashley bolted up to his side and said "Oh...a-are you ok?" He just laughed then winced and said "No...You think you can help me like you did Kate?" She nodded and ran seven feet away from him and picked some leaves and licked the wound and put the leaves on. "There. All done. Now you think you can get home?" He nodded and after he left She sat down and heard someone say "Well you're quite the Nurse are you not?" Startled she turned around and saw a fox and said "Oh sorry didn't see you there. You look really skinny are you alright?" He shook his head and replied with "No I"m starving...Do you have any food?" She nodded and motioned her head to have him follow.

Lilly saw Seth and ran to him saying "ARE you ok? What happend?" he winced when Lilly touched him and said "I was jumping off rocks and i got hurt. But Ash was there to help me" winking at Garth he smiled. Then said to Lilly "Let him get some rest. He'll need it." She nodded as she left. "I'm going to Kate's to talk to her." As she walked off. He walked in the den and said "What happend?" Seth smiled as he said "I did what you said but i fell and got hurt but i had Ash come so she helped me." Garth smirked and said "Nice. Hey don't go anywhere" Then laughed as he walked off. Fifteen minutes passed before Ashley came running in saying "I need your help getting food! Quickly." He looked confused and said "Sure for who" She helped him and said "Never mind that just get a rabbit or something FAST! When you got it go tothe woods by the pond ok?" As she ran off so he limped to get a rabbit he caught one after a few minutes of energy wasted he limped to the place he was supposed to meet her and put it down when she nuzzled him and said "Now go away." he looked confused and nodded as he walked back to the den and went to sleep.

Ashley said "Ok come on out and eat it" The fox jumped out of the hiding place and started eating the rabbit. after he finished he thanked her and left vowing to help her later.

Meow. Hey Hellions i'm starting school soon so i'll be slow on updates but i'll release in the bundles R&R These past chapters have been deticated to my dad Rip Ryan.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda awoken by her son a blond pup named Kurt "Mom I saw pack that we might be able to join!" Very annoyed she said tell your dad. So Kurt walked over to the Black wolf standing at the mouth of the den and repeated what he said to his mother. He only nodded and walked down to the pond where everyone but the pups were sitting and talking. Garth the first one to notice him stood up and walked over to the wolf. Then the wolf sat down about ten feet from Garth and waited for Kurt to come by his side and when he did Kurt said "Hi I saw your group and wanted to know if we coud join." as everyone crowed around them stared at The black wolf who was almost twice the size of Garth. Humphrey said "Yeah of course...But first whose this?" In a deep voice he said "Ryan." Kurt then while backing up from the crowd said "So we can stay?!" Kate nodded then Kurt ran up the hill where their den was, and got his mother a Blonde and White wolf Who was only a little smaller than half the size of Ryan sat next to him. "So where do we stay?" Garth already walking away with Lilly intow Kate said "Really anywhere I suppose." Ashley walked out from behind Kate and said "Hello any introductions Mom?" looking at Kurt. "I'm Kurt what's your name?" she responded quickly "Ashley...Uhhh wanna go play tag?" He shook his head and said "I'm ok."

"I"m in love!" Ashley thought as she walked to get Seth when she got there she saw him chasing a fox and yelled "Stop trying to eat her!" Seth startled and stoped as the fox hid behind her and said "I hate to ask you but do you have more food?" She nodded then looked at Seth who was watching her intently and said "Ahem...My friend here wants some food." Seth cocked his head and said "So?" The fox said "That means get me some food." He growled at the fox and went in the woods to catch a rabbit. After a minute He caught one and brought it back. He placed it in front of Ashley so the fox could eat it. She then said "Did you hear about the new pup. He's just so ho-Uhh I mean nice. Heh." Seth was shocked at the news and said "He can't be all that can he? I mean I can do anything better than him." She sighed as she said "Can you be as Cute as him." Seth laughed and said "I already am." She smirked as she walked away. Seth chased after her and said under his breath "I'll show you how cute I am." He asked her to follow him to a spot he wanted to show her and after a few tries she agreed and followed him.

Ryan was still standing at the mouth of the new den until Humphrey walked up and greeted him, but Humphrey was only greeted by a nod. Humphrey said "So where are you guys from?" Ryan pointed south. "Huh...You don't talk much do you?" He said "When I was around six Months old my parents were killed as I watched. When I tried to help they bit my neck and I started to bleed-out. Thats when I met my Mate Amanda. She helped me, but I couldn't talk for the past eight months with out my neck hurting. I don't talk because I choose not to I've gotten used to not talking after that long. Does that answer your question?" Humphrey shocked and nodded and said "Uhh...We're running low on food would you mind going on a hunting trip with my mate and Garth." Ryan nodded and asked when they were leaving. Humphrey said in five minutes as he walked off to Kurt and asked "What are you doing over here?" Kurt looked up at him with Sea Blue eyes and said "Nothing." and continued trying to catch a fish.

Ashley gasped at the beautiful sight of four trees lit up with lightingbugs on both sides of a waterfall and wild flowers scattered across the star lit field they were in. She sat down in amazment and said quietly "Wow how did you find this place?" Seth smiled at her response said can Kurt find a place like this?" She turned to the Brown wolf and said "I don't know I only met the guy`how would I know?" Seth sprung up and said "Thats my point!" She sighed and rolled her eyes as she said "You acted the same way when you met me." Seth felt like he'd been beaten said "Yeah but i know you now don't I?" hoping to change her mind. She stood up and left saying "Well I'm off to meet Kurt." Seth glanced around and smiled when he saw the fox and yelled "You stupid fox!" and ran towards it hoping to get her attention. She glanced behind her and chased after him.

Lilly was happily running to Kate by the pond and when she got there she looked around to see if anyone was around then motioned Kate to come next to her and when she did she wispered something into her ear. When she was done she told her to stay there as she ran off to get everyone after a minute of waiting she saw Kurt laid out under a tree sleeping. She was getting bored of waiting and walked over to him and hid behind a rock and poked him with a stick. He woke up in a furious puppy rage as he tried to find who was poking him. When kate walked over she heard Lilly giggling and walked over to her and gently pushed her in front of the pond and said "My sister Lilly has something to tell you all." Lilly glanced at Garth and said "I'm having pups." Garth the most over joyed and suprised hugged her as the others cheered and soon left.

Ashley walked over to the pup that they found this morning and said "Hey...You wanna...Maybe...Do...Something later?" He jumped at her voice then shook his head and turned to walk away. Seth was watching from a bush and Seth silently cheered but it was short lived when Seth looked over at Ashley as she sat down and thought for a moment and said to Kurt "Hey...Uhh...You wanna..." As she thought some more "Uhh...Play Chase?!" Kurt shook his head and said "It wouldn't be fair. I'm faster than you." She laughed and told him to prove it before she ran away and looked behind her and saw Kurt laying on the ground. She walked next to him and laid down next to him and said "Why don't you want to do anything?" Kurt sighed as he got up and walked to the other side of the pond. She walked away when Seth asked Himself "So why do I need to be worried about this guy?" After a few seconds of silence "I like him better." Seth jumped when he heard Ashley's voice and said "Don't scare me like that." She giggled and told him "You need better hiding spots when you're spying on an Omega." He thought to himself "Why does she like him when he doesn't TALK to her." As she walked off he looked back at Kurt.

"Come on why can't we?" Whined Humphrey as he followed Kate "Humphrey you know why. We already have one we don't need four more." Humphrey sighed and said "Ok you win 'No' pups AT ALL!" She turned around and said with an angery tone "I never said 'at all' so stop making your self out to be the victim!" He looked sorry and said "I'm sorry...So does that mean we can-" She turned around and walked away and yelled back at him "NO!" Humphrey turned around and walked off as said to himself "Its the girl who wants kids not the guy..." Then he bumped in to Ryan he said he was sorry and continued to walk, But Ryan stopped him...

Sorry if its short I had work alot this week.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! well I mean im posting three chapters at once so I guess you can just read the other one now I suppose...Oh and if you want to you can ask me questions PM me and I'll post them on my profile Like andrew (the guy who makes ALOT of vents) OR MAKE IT A SIDE SERIES Well...FUCK OFF THEN! =P


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey where you going?" Ryan asked when he was looking aroung for and type of food. "I was going to keep heading foreword until it got dark. Why?" Ryan laughed and nodded his head the way Humphrey was walking, and when he looked over there he noticed a giant cliff and laughed nervously and said "Thanks I didn't see that...Hey I know just I met you, But i need your help I want pups but Kate dosen't. What should I do?" He sat down and scratched his ear and as he did so he said "I had the same problem...The trick is to wait until she's in heat. Then take her to romantic places and when you're both in the mood and alone you sti-" Humphrey interupted "I know what to do from there..."

"What do you mean 'Brothers and Sisters'?" Asked Seth worried as Lilly sat next him explaining it. Garth was covering his ears trying to sleep got up and picked up Seth and placed him outside the den. He asked Lilly if she could talk to him outside and she nodded and walked out. As he was laying down to go to sleep and a fox dug a hole underneath him when he was dozing off. It apologized and quickly left Garth to tired to catch it waved his paw and went to sleep. But that nap was short lived as Ryan walked in and told him he tracked some deer to the west. Garth groggily got up and walked outside where the sunlight blinded him. "This is going to be a bad day I can already tell..." he thought as he regained his sight. Thats when he saw Ashley trying to talk to Kurt as he moved away she would follow him. "Hey whats the matter with your son...I mean theres nothing wrong with him, but he just dosen't seem to like people." Ryan looked ahead "He has trust issues...It took us six weeks to get him to talk to anyone...He was so outgoing before our old pack was attacked by a new wolf that befriended him...Now he trusts no one except me and his mother really. But I'll let him fight his battles unless he has a slim to none chances." Garth jabbed Ryan and pointed at some deer.

Seth justed stared at Lilly after she was done and said "I don't know what to say..." Lilly smiled and joked "Congratulations has worked for years." She playfully pushed him in the direction of Ashley and said "Garth did the exact same thing as you, trying to impress her. I mean it worked on me, but shes not me...She seems to like playing so go ask her if she wants to play Tag or something." He looked at her and said "How did you know I love her?" She giggled and said "I didn't until now." He sighed and walked over and did what Lilly said and it worked. Until Kurt looked up and got a fiendish idea so he got up from under the tree he was sitting under and walked over to Ashley and asked if he could play. "Uhh...Yeah sure...Uhhm...Seth do you wanna be it?" Seth acted like he was looking around but he was really looking at Lilly who nodded so he said "Yeah sure why not?" Ashley smiled and said in a mousey voice "Ok thats done so lets-we can uh...play now." They played for several minutes with Ashley only focusing on Kurt and Kurt only focusing on Ashley. Seth rarely got tagged and when he did Kurt bit him. Seth waited until he was it and when Kurt bit him Seth kicked his head with his foot making Kurt bite a rock and some dirt. While Seth was laughing Kurt got up he lunged at Seth and fell when he doged his lunge. That made him laugh even harder until Ashley broke up the 'Fight' as she calls it "Come on Ash you don't need to be worried. He'll keep on trying to bite me, or scratch me and I'll move when he thinks he can-Whoops" Kurt tried to bite him but Seth kicked up some dirt making him cough "As I was saying when he thinks he can get me...neither of us are getting hurt...Well maybe except him." He said pointing to a tired Kurt "Yeah hes not looking so good...You should help him..." She shook her head and helped Kurt up and walked him home. Kurt turned around and snickered at Seth.

Seth turned around into Humphrey and said "Sorry...Hey...When is Ash's birthday?" Humphrey said with out turning "It's in two days." Seth smiled and thanked him and walked in to the woods and saw the fox that has been around the pack for days. So he crouched and waited for the right moment amd jumped when it was close to him and said "Gimme one reason not to eat you right now." The fox said "I'll do anything" Seth smirked and thought for a moment "She's close to Ash...He could help me..." Seth said "First your name..." The fox quickly responded "Kim My name is Kim." Seth nodded and said "Ok heres the deal you help me by telling me what's going on with Ash...The black and white wolf with green eyes that you like. Kay? Thats it and I promise No one from my pack will eat you. Meet me at the waterfall when you get info. Also if you run away or tell her. I have friends all around this area and a couple howls and you're done. Deal?" She nodded quickly as he released her she sniffed the air and burrowed to Ashley. He walked to the spot he showed Ashley and laid down and went to sleep.

Kate woke up in the middle of the night and saw Seth talking to a fox. Wanting to know what was going on she made her way to them "Listen I can still eat you so. Tell. Me. What. You. Heard." Seth seth between clenched teeth. "I swear I didn't hear anything!" The fox said painfully Seth growled and yelled quietly "I know you heard something so...Spit it out!" The fox started to cry slightly and wispered "I swear I would tell you..." Seth grunted and hit the fox with his paw and said "Well hear something next time...Now go away!" The fox nodded and ran away until the next day. "Good for nothing fox..." He said as he walked to Lilly's den and went to sleep. Kate stood up and sighed "What just happend?"

Kurt woke up to the sun hitting his face "I'm going." he stated as he left the den to sit and wait for Ashley, but she never showed up he decided she was playing with Seth and got up to see. He later found out Ashley was sick Kate told him before she went hunting. Seth knew this previously and walked up to Kurt and said "Hey Kurtsie wanna play a 'Game'?" Kurt stared at him harshly and wispered "No now go away." Seth frowned and mocked "What's the matter afraid your 'Beautiful' fur is gunna get dirty?" Kurt tried to bite him to get him to go away but Seth was expecting it and smacked his head away with his paw and mocked sarcastically "No biting now." Kurt grunted in anger and walked off. Seth walked into Ashley's den and asked "Hey Ash how ya' feeling? Good enough to talk I hope." She smiled as she nodded and said "What do you wanna talk about?" He acted like he was thinking and said "Uhhh i don't know i just wanted to know if you wanted to play?" Ashley frowned "You know I'm sick Seth why are you teasing me?" He smirked and playfully said "I'm not I learned about a game that we can play in side with out moving a lot. I call it X's and O's." He then made a # symbol in the dirt by her "You have to get three X's or three O's depending on what you chose up, across, or diagnal. Sounds fun right?" Her eyes lit up "Yeah I call O's." They played until dusk when Seth had to go home.

While Seth was walking home he stopped to get some water. Kurt was standing behind him "I heard about your 'date' with Ashley." Seth turned around and said "Yeah so what are you gunna do about it?" Kurt laughed evilly and stated "If you fight me you'll win." Seth smirked "But if you do think about it...you saw how Ashley acted around me. She loves me, So if you fight me you're gonna win physically but mentally you'll lose. Ashley will HATE you if you do...You lose both ways..." Seth stared at him and walked to his den and tried to sleep, But couldn't as long as he thought about when Kurt said "You lose both ways..."

Kate and Humphrey were howling at the moon. While Amanda and Kurt sleep. Ryan is sitting at the mouth of the den thinking of the past month. Ryan and his family were walking in the forest "Dad where are we going?" Ryan replied sadly "I don't know." Amanda looking around for food found a dead moose, and a beer can. As they ate the moose Kurt looked up when he saw the wolf that betrayed his pack and wispered to his father "Dad its them..." Ryan looked up and saw a White and Black wolf walking with a completely black wolf like himself. He told Amanda to take Kurt and hide while he killed the wolves. She nodded and ran off with Kurt. "Ashley! Come on its time to go!" The female white and black one said. The balck one was looking around before he saw Ryan before he could turn and tell his wife to hide the pups Ryan lunged at him and bit his neck in such a way that he couldn't yelp. "Lewis I don't see her. I think she's hiding somewhere...Lewis?" she said as she turned around to see Ryan covered in Lewis's Blood she stood there frozen in shock "Whats the matter you don't like it when someone kills your family? Well im just returning the favor." Before he pounced on her and ripped at her with his claws. He looked over to the right to find four puppies he looked down at his paws and said "I-I...I'm the same as them now..." he looked at them and said "I'm not gonna let you have a haunted past like me...I'm doing you a favor." The pups cried silently as he killed them one-by-one. When he snapped back to real life he was crying.

Hey guys...umm...its hard to explain but...I have the fan fiction curse...Almost every author that posts breaks their laptop, or hurts their hand...In my case its i spilt Pepsi on mine no worries though i just had to break the bottom off thats why i haven't been posting So Bai X3

Also: Send me OC's i might use them later Ashley was made by Humphrey Assassin He's a good guy...Check him out. This means everyone who reads this if you can gimme an OC ill give you credit! Bai for real X3


End file.
